Frozen Knightmare
by Guardian Alpha
Summary: Lelouch Lamprouge is begining a war against the force known as Britannia, the Guardian of Ice drops in to assist them, will this be enough to defeat the greatest empire in history? R&R
1. Apparitions

Frozen Knightmare  
>Chapter 1: Apparitions<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or any of the characters involved except Guardian I. Ice

"Lelouch…" Nunally called through their large house.

Lelouch ducked as pieces of rubble fell from the building above. "Damn… I knew I shouldn't have left the knightmare." He said to himself as he ducked into a gully.

He held up a radio to his mouth "P-4 move up on the left flank."

"Right boss." P-4 replied over the radio

Lelouch looked up as he heard a whistling sound. A large shining object was falling from the sky. It landed in front of Lelouch trapping him in the small room.

"What?"

The large piece was a glacier. Pure ice, Lelouch could feel the cold emanating off it from where he stood. Inside was a dark silhouette.

"What is this?" he asked in surprise stepping back

The ice cracked and began to break away. Soon the whole glacier was on the ground in shards. Inside was the mediating form of a young girl with Ice Blue hair. She was wearing an Ice-Blue dress, her long short hair came down to her neck.

"_Who__… __who__is__this?__" _Lelouch asked

The girl opened her eyes, the ice-blue iris gave Lelouch the sense that he staring into the coldest pits of his own soul.

"Hello Lelouch Lamprouge." She said standing up

"Who are you? And how do you know my name?" He asked

"My name is Guardian I. Ice. How I know your name is currently not important. All you need to know is that I'm your friend and I wish to help."

"How are you going to-" Lelouch was cut off as a large robot burst through the wall. It looked down at the two and aimed it's large rifle at them

"No. This can't be it." Lelouch said to himself

Ice drifted forward up to the Knightmare's 'face' and touched it lightly, the crackling of ice could be heard as the knightmare began to freeze over. Soon the whole construct was covered in ice.

"Who… who are you?" Lelouch asked as Ice floated down to the ground. She turned to him with a serious look on her face. She smiled at him sweetly.

"I already told you. I'm Guardian I. Ice, a friend and ally to the black knights and a public enemy of the empire of Britania."

"Boss!" P-4 shouted over the intercom

Lelouch put it to his mouth "What is it P-4?" he asked

"There's some reinforcement. One man, he just took out the whole-Aghh!" The com cut to static

"P-4? P-4 respond! P-6! P-6 come in! P-7! Anyone!"

"There's no one left." Ice told him "We must go, quickly. Before it arrives."

"What's it?" He asked "and why should I trust you?"

"Because I just saved your life. Now go." She grabbed his wrist and burst forward. She flew past the remnants of the city and the ruins of knightmares. She landed on the outside of the city panting.

"Are. Are you ok?" Lelouch asked

"I… I'll be fine." She said to him looking up at his face.

"We need to get out of here." He said grabbing her wrist and trying to lead her away. As he took a step forward a large white knightmare burst around the corner. It looked down at him and stopped.

Suzaku Kurugi, first private of the Britannia military and an honorary Britannia. Below him were two civilians. He looked away and sped off, trying to find any more rebels in the area.

Lelouch didn't know what was going but he began to run toward his home. Eventually Ice collapsed. He picked her up and slung her on his back before taking off running toward the nearest train station. He bought two tickets and got on the train. He rode it to the edge of his school's campus. He entered and made his way to his home. Inside he set Ice down on his bed. He sat down in a nearby chair and held his head around his eye.

"This power the girl gave me. What is it for?" He asked

The doorbell rang suddenly and Lelouch went to answer it. When he opened the door it was the green haired girl from before.

"You! How are you?-"

She pushed past him and shut the door behind her. She ran to his room and found Ice on the bed.

"So, you found her?" She asked

"Who? Her? Yes, well, she found me, but, who are you? And how are you still alive? I saw you get shot."

"Don't worry about that now. I'm here to warn you. She's here for you. She needs your help." The girl told him

"What do you mean?" Lelouch asked

"She's here from another world. Another dimension. She's one of a group known as the-"

"Guardians." Ice cut in

"Ice! You're awake." The green-haired girl said suddenly

"Hello C.C. , it's been a while." Ice said seriously

C.C. gave a small smile before hugging Ice. "How are you?" she asked

"I'm fine. How are you?" Ice asked hugging her back and smiling widely

"You two… know each other?" Lelouch asked

"Yes." Ice replied as C.C. let go "I know C.C. from a long time ago."

"Fine, whatever, but you." He pointed at C.C. "What did you do to me? This power in my eye. The ability to control other people. Why did you give it to me?" He asked

C.C. looked at Ice who glared at her. "I… I gave it to you to protect you. You're destined for great thing Lelouch. You must stay alive until your fate has been fulfilled." C.C. told him

Lelouch looked at her skeptically.

Ice nodded her agreement "She's right. That's why I was sent here. To make sure you remained alive, and to ask you to assist my people."

"What kind of assistance are you asking for?" Lelouch asked

"My people need your help. In three months time we are going to declare war and we're going around gathering allies. You made our list. You're a brilliant tactician and not to bad in the field when you're in a knightmare." Ice explained

Lelouch nodded "We'll discuss this all later, right now it's late and I need to go to bed."


	2. An Army?

Frozen Knightmare  
>Chapter 2: An Army?<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or any of the characters involved except for Guardian I. Ice

Lelouch awoke and sat up in his bed. C.C. and Ice were nowhere to be seen. _"__Where__did__they__go?__" _he asked himself looking around

The door creaked open and Nunally rolled in. "Brother, where did your two friends go?" She asked

Lelouch jumped _"__She__knows?__"_ "I uh… I don't know where they went." He replied

"Well, when you find out tell them I'd like to play with them again." She said innocently before rolling back out of the room.

"I'll be sure to do that Nunally." He said to himself

He got up and dressed for school. On his way out he noticed a small ice-flake by the door. He picked it up and it shattered in his hand, a message played across his mind. _"__Meet__C.C.__and__I__at__Shatter__Mountain,__we__have__gathered__your__forces__and__await__your__command.__"_

"_Shatter mountain? Why… The Rebels!"_

Lelouch turned and rushed back through the house to his room where he grabbed his zero gear and slid his mask over his face before donning the cape as he left the room. He managed to influence a taxi to take him to the city at the base of Shatter Mountain and on the way there he thought of a plan on how to recruit the rebels to his side.

Two hours later Lelouch stepped out of the cab and the driver pulled out of the lot he'd parked in and drove off. Halfway down the road Lelouch's geass wore off and the man sleepily wondered where he was and how he'd gotten there. Lelouch quietly made his way toward the mountain avoiding drawing attention from the locals. He finally reached the base of the giant summit and found a small shack that functioned as a lift up to the peak. He influenced the operator to give him a free ride and rode it up to the top where he found C.C. and Ice along with the rest of the Black Knights.

"Zero! You're finally here. Would you explain what's going on. These two just showed up at the base and told us to come here." Ogi stated

"It's all part of my plan Ogi." Zero replied calmly. He approached Collen in the Guren and noticed the small pods that were planted in the ground. _"__Bombs?__They__wouldn__'__t__…" _He looked up at the large robotic frame and then back at the base of the mountain where he noticed a large thriving mass of purple. He examined this closer and found that it was the Britannian military positioned in Area 11.

"_Damn,__what__are__they__doing__here?__" _he asked himself

"So what's the plan Zero?" Ice asked mischieviously

He thought to himself for a moment. "Collen. Use the Guren's arm to detonate the bombs." He said indicating the pods on the ground.

"But what about the rebel faction inside Shatter Mountain?" Ogi asked

"I guess they'll have to fend for themselves." Zero replied

"Oh, he's cold. I like that." Ice said smiling

Zero turned to Collen "Do it." He said

She nodded inside her knightmare. The giant frame crouched down and grasped the pod securely between its fingers and she activated the bomb detonating the pod. The pressure built up.

"Move." Zero said waving an arm signaling the Black Knights to move away. The small army backed away from the bombs cautiously following Zero who calmly strolled away. Ice smiled as the massive Brittanian army began to slowly ascend the mountain. She walked away as the bombs detonated and the peak of the mountain burst into a large cloud of dust and mud. The landslide barreled down the mountain toward the army.

One of the leading squads shouted over the coms to move out of the way and the platoons attempted to dodge the slide before it crushed them. Most of them couldn't move in time, at most fifty Knightmares escaped. Zero led the Black Knights down the back side of the mountain. Ice followed the masked freedom-fighter and noticed something moving in the bushes nearby. She approached the movement and saw it was a light blue knightmare. It looked like a generation seven. Its legs were thin and armored only on the outer sides of the legs. The chest wasn't nearly as bulky as any of the other knightmares and had a large light blue breastplate. The head was simple. Light blue sapphire eyes and a small piece of metal that formed a spike and wound around the frame's head with a blue "mask" over the lower half of the face. The arms were thin and covered similarly to the legs. On its hip was a small ring. She ran her hand down the leg and the back of the knightmare opened to reveal the cockpit. She walked around behind it and climbed up, sitting down in the seat the chair slid forward revealing a three screen monitor and a default sitting seat. She grasped the handles of the knightmare and noticed a small cracked key hole. She thought to herself for a moment before she lifted her finger and produced an ice spike on the tip. She inserted it into the key hole and the knightmare powered up.

"Whoa… This… this was made for me." She said in surprise

A single screen opened up on the monitor and it showed an older Ice. "This is a pre-recorded message to the current Guardian I. Ice, this knightmare was made specifically for the Guardian of Ice and is the only one of its kind. Don't lose it."

Ice smiled to herself before sliding the movement stick forward. On the outside the Knightmare's plate leggings slid down and turned revealing a small propulsion system which released a blast of freezing air launching Ice forward. She quickly gained control and found the rest of the Black Knights. As she burst from the trees the knightmare's of the black knights aimed their rifles at Ice and her knightmare. She quickly turned on the com and held up her hands in defense clarifying it was her.

"Ice? Where'd you get that?" Zero asked

"I… I found it." She stated


	3. A Forgotten Warrior

Frozen Knightmare  
>Chapter 3: A Forgotten Warrior<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or any of the characters involved except Guardian I. Ice

"What do you mean you found it? Knightmares don't just spawn in the bushes." Zero stated

"I know, but, I don't know… I saw movement in the bushes nearby and went to examine them and I found this… It was made for me Zero. No one can pilot this knightmare except me."

He thought about this for a minute "Do you know its combat capabilities?" He asked

"No. I only know that it moves on a cold air propulsion system." She said

"Interesting." He said as he noticed the thrusters that were protruding from the robot's legs.

"Well, I guess you're about to find out. The Army, what's left of it anyway, has surrounded the base of the mountain on all sides preventing an easy escape. We're trying to find where the blockade is weakest and we'll break through it to escape." He explained

"Alright." Ice nodded her confirmation before looking up. "Get down!" She shouted jumping over the army of humans and landing on the ground the dirt freezing over on contact. A large rocket burst from the trees and slammed into Ice's chest (A/N unless the knightmare is named I'll say the pilot's name instead)

"Ice!" Zero shouted

"I'm fine." She said as her knightmare came back online. At her feet lay the frozen remains of the rocket

She was panting heavily in the cockpit of her knightmare _"__How __can __I __be __this __tired?__" _She asked herself as her chest heaved with exertion

"Ice. Pull back and recover. Ogi, Tamaki, Collen move up and break through the blockade to make an escape." Zero ordered as he entered a Southerland.

"Sir!" The three shouted

Ice shook her head before letting the Black Knights move on ahead. She slowly followed bringing up the rear. She looked down at the console of her knightmare and saw a small circle that had three red dots moving toward the center at a break-neck speed.

"Zero! Three enemies approaching, and fast!" Ice shouted

"What are you talking about? My sensors aren't getting…" He stopped as the edge of his radar showed three enemy targets moving toward their position incredibly fast.

"Collen!" he shouted

She turned the Guren around and moved back toward the Black Knights while their infantry followed Tamaki and Ogi. Just as she arrived in the clearing a southerland and pink knightmare carrying a large golden spear and the Lancelot arrived. _"__Damn.__" _Zero thought to himself as he looked at the odds.

Collen immediately went after the Lancelot producing her knife and flipping it into a reverse position in her hand. She tackled the seventh generation knightmare into the trees and soon the echoing sound of metal hitting metal sounded throughout the forest. Ice turned to the pink knightmare and moved toward it reaching for the ring at her waist. The knightmare grasped the ring firmly and she held it up like a chakram ready to throw it. It expanded into a large ring blade similar to the one she used. Smiling Ice changed the position of the ring and charged at the pink knightmare.

Princess Cornelia, the viceroy of Area 11 looked with amazement at this seventh generation knightmare that she'd never heard of charge at her, a large ring blade held between its arms ready to slice her in half. She brought her spear up and blocked the slice with the head. She pushed on it making Ice stumble back a few steps. Cornelia went to stab her but Ice moved away dodging the spearhead. She swung the ring blade in a spinning motion toward Cornelia's head. The viceroy jumped back and dodged the attack just barely, receiving a small scratch on the neck of frame.

While this was going on Lelouch used his Southerland to attack the third Southerland that was being piloted by Jeremiah Gotwald. The rifle rounds bounced off Jeremiah's armor at first but he dodged into the bushes as the rounds began to pierce his shell. Lelouch ducked behind a tree.

Ice shot forward to slice at Cornelia again. The Princess swung her spear knocking the blade away. She grasped the handle with both hands and corrected the weapon before stabbing at Ice's chest. Ice lowered her ring in the middle of her chest and it shrunk back to the Chakram size catching the tip of the head in the center blocking the attack. Ice swung it down cutting off the tip. She brought the ring back around in full swing returning the blade to its larger model and slashed at Cornelia's arm catching the viceroy off guard. The ring came down through the Sakuradite shell and dismembered the arm from its socket. Ice backed away a few paces

"Princess Cornelia, Viceroy of Area 11, I will give you one chance to forfeit and be captured." Ice announced through the Knightmare's speakers.

"Never!" Cornelia shouted back. She saw Lancelot burst from the trees and Ice turned to see him tackle her to the ground. He pulled his vibro-blade out from the holster and attempted to stab Ice's head. She pushed the ring blade between them and pushed her energy into the large mechanical ring. Her energy entered the knightmare's and she felt a second prescence. It amplified her power and sent her energy into the ring not only freezing the arms but also covering the torso and every other join in solid glacier ice.

"What was that?" Ice asked herself looking down at the Knightmare's console. She then looked back at the monitors and the frozen and immobile Lancelot that was sitting on top of her. Suzaku futilely tried to move the knightmare's limbs but an error message continue to pulsate on his screen showing the affected areas and indicated that something was blocking the motion. Ice pushed Lancelot off of her and then got into a crouch glaring at Cornelia through her knightmare's monitors.

"Like I said before, I'll give you the chance to surrender and be captured."

Cornelia watched in amazement as her enemy dispatched Suzaku and Lancelot like he was nothing… what was she to do?


	4. Final Confrontations

Frozen Knightmare  
>Chapter 4: Final Confrontations<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or any of the characters involved except for Guardian I. Ice

Ice crouched in her knightmare glaring through her monitors at princess Cornelia, the current Viceroy of Area 11. Beside her was the frozen form of the Lancelot and its pilot Suzaku Kururugi inside. Cornelia glared at Ice and her light-blue knightmare.

"What can I do? At this rate the battle will be over and the Black Knights will have won! I can't allow that to happen" Cornelia said to herself

"I'll say it one last time Cornelia, in case you weren't listening before. Come quietly and no harm will come to you." Ice stated

"Never!" Cornelia shouted back as she lifted her knightmare's arm. She aimed the open palm and the arm jettisoned away slamming into Ice's chest. She caught the arm as it slid her to the edge of the clearing. Cornelia used this chance to escape, taking off across the ground and through the forest.

"That's not good." Ice said discarding the arm. She flew after Cornelia breaking through the tree-line.

Cornelia burst from the trees and fell into a valley in the mountains, she propelled forward through the valley headed toward her command post that they'd moved to Shatter mountain

Ice burst from the tree-line ahead of Cornelia, her arms and legs askew. She landed with a loud crash and stood tall in front of Cornelia. She crouched low catching Cornelia as she charged. Ice lifted her Cornelia and froze the machine with her ice abilities. She threw the frozen Sakuradite frame at the wall of the valley. Inside the pilot's seat Ice was panting from exertion _"I've got to be careful about doing that."_

Cornelia futilely attempted to operate her knightmare. The displays all showed error as it reported the massive ice blocks that blocked the joints. "Damn. I stuck." She admitted

Ice, exhaustingly said "Alright Cornelia, you've surrendered your offer of a peaceful capture." Ice drew her ring blade expanding it as the large metal ring grew to its larger size. She drew back in a throwing pose and began to lean forward into the toss when an explosion broke the silence.

"What?" Ice looked through her right-hand display and saw the Lancelot break above the tree-line and begin to descend toward her. It slammed down in front of her and swung its red-sakuradite vibro-blade, Ice ducked and rolled away from the attack.

"Damn, how did he get out of my attack?" Ice asked herself. She stood, then slid into her fighting pose

Suzaku aimed the sword at her "I swore I would protect the Lady Cornelia, I will not let you capture her!"

Ice glared "Why can't anything be easy? I'm a Guardian after all." She twirled throwing the ring blade whistling at Suzaku. He jumped to the left dodging the attack then flew forward tackling Ice. She kicked her leg sending him flying. She flipped and slammed onto the ground sliding a few feet. Suzaku twirled in the air and grabbed his VARIS rifle firing off three rounds. Ice held out her hand and a large ring blade made of ice appeared. She fell to one knee and lifted her ring above her deflecting the rounds.

Suzaku fell from the sky and slammed the blade into her chest. Ice's displays showed all of the crucial parts of the knightmare were non-operational.

"Forget it then." She said opening the hatch. The whole knightmare froze over as she exited. She glared at the head of the Lancelot as it drew the blade away from her knightmare's body and he jumped away landing thirty feet away.

Ice jumped over her knightmare's head landing on the ground she summoned her own ring blade and took her normal stance. She rushed forward holding the blade to her right. Suzaku dodged away as she came within range of the ring blade. He knew what she capable of, but he couldn't harm her when she wasn't in a knightmare. It wouldn't be right.

"Honorable." Ice muttered to herself "Why won't you fight Suzaku Kururugi? Is it because I'm a girl? Or perhaps because I'm 'unarmed'?" she shouted

"Both." Suzaku shouted over his voice-enhancers

"That's chivalrous, but I demand you fight me. If I defeat you without you attempting to stop me I will not be able to show my face again!"

Suzaku was taken aback, someone who wanted to challenge him without a knightmare while he was in the Lancelot. He sighed "Alright." He removed the key from the Lancelot's starting console and the back slid open as the Lancelot fell into a crouch. He jumped out and over the Lancelot's head landing ten feet away from Ice.

"This will be fair." He said assuming a martial arts pose

"This'll do." Ice said as she twirled her ring blade. She charged forward freezing the ground she touched.

As she came within range She crouched and swung the ring blade at waist level. Suzaku jumped away at the last second examining her body. He twirled kicking her in the head sending her back on the ground sprawling. She collapsed on the ground freezing the earth solid. Suzaku landed, noticing a weight on his right foot he looked down and was amazed to see it was encased in a solid block of ice. He lifted it as high as he could dropping it onto the earth of valley, the ice cracked and broke off. He lifted his head to look for Ice, but she was gone. He looked around trying to find where she'd gone, but he couldn't find her. He lowered his stance then looked toward the sky.

Zero ran to the edge of the tree-line and saw the scene of the battle. "Damn, we've lost today." He held up a radio to his mask "All forces withdraw, we've done enough today."

Ice appeared in the room with the other Guardians, the glanced her direction and Water immediately stood and helped Ice to her feet.

"What do you think of Lelouch and the Black Knights?" Gatescholar asked without looking up from his tome

"Lelouch will most certainly help, most likely Suzaku Kururugi will assist our cause as well." Ice replied

"Wait, Gate, We're using Knightmares?" Fire asked

"Yes." Gatescholar replied

"Things just got very interesting…" Death replied from his corner

"Yes… Yes they have." Gatescholar slammed his tome shut and stood "With only five more Guardians left in the field and only one month left before the war. I think it's time we begin to discuss strategy" The room around them collapsed, the walls falling and folding away. The small army of Guardians looked around and found themselves in an extravagant palace. Around them were large golden walls with maps pinned to them, the maps were hundreds of faraway and distant places that most of them recognized.

"What is all this Gate?" Nature asked

Gate smiled to himself "Our army"


End file.
